


As The King Commands

by Addictive_Writer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gift Fic, M/M, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Promises, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addictive_Writer/pseuds/Addictive_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki came to them with a solution to the Thanos threat. He would only help them if they gave him a willingly servant in return. Guess who is picked?</p><p>Birthday gift for my muse, apocatits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The King Commands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apocatits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocatits/gifts).



“Come to me, my pet,” Loki purred out he stretched upon his couch. “Your king needs you.”

The response was silence, which did little to soothe his mind. Poison green eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. 

“Boy…” His purr quickly turned into a hiss. “Come here or else I will end this game….and you know what will happen then…”

A moment passed with another note of silence before his darling pet finally made his way over. Loki’s lips eased into a smirk as he watch the once great Tony Stark crawling on his hands and knees towards him. The former hero kept his head bowed as he crawled, Loki licked his lips at the sight of the marks on his tan back. 

Loki kept his position in the couch, his knees spread apart as his arms stretched over the back of it, as Stark finally made his way over. Wordlessly, he sat on his hunches, refusing to look at the god of chaos. 

Normally he allowed this but, his pet needed a reminder. Long pale fingers gripped his chin and force Stark’s head up. The pressure was strong, there would be a bruise left before the night was done. Despite this, they both knew this was just a taste of the strength the god had. If he wanted to, he could rip off Stark’s head off his shoulders but, that would ruin the fun. 

“Need I remind you what will happen if you fail to serve me, boy?” Loki warned him. 

After all they had been through, Stark still had the gull to look at him in the eye. “No,” He clipped back. 

“No…?” His let his voice fade but, fury was still heavy in the air. 

“No…My king.” Stark closed his eyes. 

“Good,” Loki force Stark away, taking in great joy at the sight. 

The genius sat before in nothing. Ever since they started, Stark was refused clothing of any kind. The only thing he had on him was a thick, black and leather collar. Decorating all around the black leather were dark green snakes that curled into each other before lunging towards its neighbor. All of it conjoin to the golden medallion that said who Stark belonged to. 

Yes, Tony Stark belonged to him and him alone. 

Brown eyes, the color of fresh dirt in a spring garden, stared back at him, still stubborn enough to have some fight in them. A trimmed goatee dusted along his chin as his dark brown hair looked as ruffled as if he had awoken from sleep. Sun kissed skin stretched over muscles, barely had any tan lines any longer thanks to him. Loki admired the arc reactor stood out against his smooth chest, he had spent hours playing with it. Perhaps, if Stark proved to be a bothersome, he could take out the piece again to remind him who held the power here. 

Loki’s eyes grew hot as he looked down to the source of this game. Resting in the forest of black curls, a limp cock rested against Stark’s thigh. The flesh was still red from earlier, it was sensitive as always. 

Loki sighed softly, “Whatever am I going to do with you, Stark?” he sounded bored

“For starters….” Stark wetted his lips. “You could let me go….my King.”

Loki had to laugh at that. “Let you go?” He leaned forward, his hand shot out and gripped the back of his neck tightly. His face was just a breaths away from Stark’s. “Let us not forget that you came to me.”

Stark’s flinched at the truth. “Only because I had to…”

“Had to? Or wanted to?” The god challenged him. “You could have easily thrown one of your friends under the bus. I had only ask for one of the Avengers as a pet in return for my services. A reward for defeating Thanos for you. You, Tony Stark, volunteered as tribute.”

“Been watching Hunger Games again, Lokes?” Stark smirked

Loki’s nose flared in surprise. “Stark…” He warned, his fingers pulling at his hair sharply.   
“Need that I remind you…”

“That if I fail to serve you, that you will turn evil again and we can no longer use your magic?”   
The inventor blinked at him. “Yeah, I remember, boss….I mean, my king.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “You, insufferable…” That was the only warning before his hand met the Stark’s cheek. 

The genius fell onto the floor but that didn’t stop his wagging tongue. “That’s the best you got, King Loki?”

Irritated beyond belief, Loki abandoned his slouching posture to yank Stark back to his feet. He gave a little yelp of pain as the god pulled sharply on his hair, the strands were on the verge of tearing apart the skin. 

“I see my boy needs another lesson,” he growled out.

“Loki, please-”  
“Too early to beg now Stark.”

Stark stumbled behind him as Loki carjoled him into the bedroom. The room still smelled like sex, sweat, and a coppery tang of blood. Without a further word, Loki threw his pet onto the bed like trash. Stark bounced on the bed, his naked body stretched over fresh sheets. Loki waved his hand and the door slammed behind him, locking them in and anyone else out. No one would come to Stark’s rescue.

“You must watch your tongue, Stark,” he drew towards the side of the bed. “Perhaps…I should gag you instead…”

Brown eyes darted toward the ball gag that still sheened with saliva. Loki tsked. “Not that…you haven’t earned that right yet.” He purred. “On your knees, boy.”

Stark scooted back as the god kneeled onto the bed. He lowered himself in the proper position, his face level with his groin. “Undress me….” He held back a groan. 

Stark gave him a quick look before his fingers started to moved towards the zipper of his pants. Loki held in a breath as he watched his boy shift and pull down the golden zipper of his black pants. Without another command, Stark reached in and pull out Loki’s cock. It twitched in welcome in his hand, the pale skin turning blistering red as it grew hard. 

“This,” he stroked his boy’s hair with tenderness. “Is the only means to your survival. I want you to suckle on it like you were a baby to a teat.”

The hero shudder as his fingers curled around the girth of Loki’s cock. Skilled fingers moved up and down, the friction of his callous fingers rubbing about the smooth skin. His hips moved in tune with his movements, blood was rushing towards it. It wasn’t long until his cock stood up, resting against his stomach. 

His eyes were dark with lust. “Suck…” His voice was rich with desire. “Suck, your king.”

Wet lips circled around his tip as a slippery tongue rubbed against his slit. Loki bucked forward as Stark’s mouth moved downwards, taking in most of his length. What he couldn’t get, Stark wrapped his fingers around the hilt. Like a practice orchestra, Stark moved his mouth up and down in tune his hand. Loki bucked forward as Stark hollowed out his cheeks, sucking in the cock deeper. He felt his tip reach the back of Stark’s throat and shuddered as he choked on Loki’s cock. 

“Yes,” his fingers gripped his hair as he continue to brutally fuck Stark’s mouth. “Take it…take your king’s cock.”

Salvia ran down Stark’s chin as the god rammed his cock into his mouth. It felt exquisite as Stark padded his tongue up the side of the cock, his wet tongue tickling the underside of it. Loki panted hard as his boy eagerly took his god’s cock like a whore. 

“Enough!” Loki pushed the genius away. Stark fell against the bed. He looked down at his boy with such hunger that he was beginning to lose his resolve. “I must have you.”

“Have me…” he whispered back, his lips red from earlier. Stark’s cock soon at attention, he wondered if his boy had been playing with himself while he wasn’t looking. A bead of precum dripped down his side. “Have me…Loki, my king…my god…”

A violent shudder went through him as Loki magicked away his clothes. He reached for the tube of lube next to the bed and squeezed it onto his fingers. Stark shifted on the bed, his legs spreading out for his god’s gift. Loki reached over and pressed his finger against the tight ring of muscles of his boy. He shuddered as Loki gripped his cock in hand as a finger pushed forward. 

His pet groaned as Loki pumped his slim finger into his tight hole. Like a good god, he treated his loyal subject by pumping Stark’s cock alongside his fingers. The genius moaned loudly, his hips buckling upwards towards his hand, torn between where to go. Loki chuckled as he slipped in two more fingers, stretching his precious boy. The brunette whimpered in pleasure his deft fingers curled inside of him. 

“Please…” Stark whimpered. 

“Please, what?” Loki’s fingers pressed against his prostrate which sent his boy thrashing underneath him.

“Please…fuck me…take me…”

“As my boy wishes,” Loki craned his head up and stole a kiss from his brilliant boy. 

Stark groaned and kissed him back so eagerly that Loki almost forgot about his wish until Stark’s hips bucked forward. With a quick nip of his lip, Loki pulled back. He glided lube along his length, getting it nice and slippery. Stark whined in protest when he removed his fingers from him. Before another word could be spoken, Loki slid into him.

Both of them groaned in union as Loki entered Stark’s heat. His boy’s hole hugged him tight that Loki couldn’t seem to break away. Carefully, he slide back, the tip of his cock resting inside. Stark had enough time to suck in a breath before Loki rammed in hard again. He bucked underneath him as Loki continue this hard treatment. 

Loki hovered him, his hands resting on either side of Stark’s head as his green eyes met his. He kept the eye contact solid as he thrust hips cock in and out of the man below him. He shuddered as he watched pleasure explode on his boy’s face. 

Loki’s nails dug ditches into his hips, as he gain traction. He kept a brutal pace, which bucked Stark up the bed. His cock bounced against his stomach, staining his stomach with the leaking precum. He gripped his cock once more in hand and moved it in time with his hips.

“Loki!” Stark shouted, his hands finding no purchase by his arms. 

“Yes, cry out my name,” sweat pooled along his brow. “Say my name, you whore.”

At the name, Stark moaned loudly. 

“You are my whore, my slut, my body to fuck whenever I want. I own you, Stark. I own this body, I own your lips, I own your cock,” he tugged at it hard which sent Stark crying out. “I own you.”

Stark’s eyes were blown by the lust, his head thrashing into the pillow underneath him. However, he had enough strength to keep his eyes focused Loki. “Do you know what else you own?” He whispered through his tight pants. 

Loki groaned, his nose buried into his neck. He kissed and suckled at his throat, his body finding no more rhythm as he continued. By the quaking of the man underneath him, Stark was close to competition. He moved his ministrations faster to catch up. His teeth caught the edge of his neck, biting hard enough to leave a mark. 

Loki’s head was turned around so Stark could seal them together with a kiss. He moaned and eased into the kiss, Stark’s tongue ran along the seam of his lips and Loki as more than happy to oblige him. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as Loki quicken his movements. 

“What?” Loki spoke after he pulled away breathless. “What else do I own?” 

Stark kissed what part of his neck he could gain before his lips moved to his ear. “My heart.”

Loki slammed in and explode right into his lover. Stark arched upwards and soon followed him. As his come decorated their stomach, Loki looked down at his boy. “What…what did you say?” His heart was thundering in his chest. 

Stark groaned and rolled his head towards him, he was basking in the afterglow with a smug smirk. It took a lot of effort to silence the god. “You heard me, Lokes. You own my heart.”

“Stark…” Loki to move away but, Stark held him back from a surprisingly grip around his torso. “Let go of me, boy…” He growled. 

Loki would remind himself not to take Stark for granted as he soon found himself under the mortal. He kept still as Stark propped himself against him, his brown eyes as clear as day. “What? Why are you surprised by that?”

“You…you can’t love me,” Loki squired underneath him. “I took you from your friends. I made you my slave. I…”

“Are so stupid,” the mortal chuckled. His lips kissed and nipped at his collarbone. “Did you really think I went to you with protest? Kicking and screaming?”

“I…” Loki stilled as he remembered the Stark came to him. They had just left the room to discuss the terms and it was Stark to come in first, looking as smug as he did now. “What?”

He laughed and looked right into Loki’s face. “I wanted to go with you because….Lokes…I wanted to get fucked by you. Ever since New York.”

“You…you did?” Why was it so hard to speak?

“Mmhmm,” he continued his kissing along his neck towards his jaw. “Maybe I have thing about bad boys and leather.”

Loki groaned and laughed. “I am not going to get a tattoo and ride a motorcycle.”

“Come on,” he purred. “You would look so hot in it. I could run my tongue along each line and the vibrations of the bike will be amazing as you take me.”

Loki swallowed as he stared up at the ceiling. “But…you can’t…no one can love me…” he admitted with a whisper. 

Stark’s face appeared into his vision. “Too bad because I do. No one tells me what to do. Well,” he clicked his tongue, a smirk on his face. “Expect you…my King.”

Loki’s fingers curled around his cheek as he stared at Stark, no, Tony, with new light. His goatee felt nice against his flesh, it scratched and tickled in the best ways. He smiled in earnest, his heart lifting. “How about…” he wetted his lips. “You show me how you really love me.”

Tony laughed and rolled his hips. “With pleasure…my king…Whatever you wish…”

“Please…call my Loki, Tony.”

Tony answered him with a strong kiss. A kiss that spoke of promise, of hope, and of a future.


End file.
